


safe when i'm with you

by yunmin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, bed sharing, injury fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin
Summary: Wedge waves goodbye to the rest of his squadron who are off slightly further down the corridor to their own rooms, and hits the doorpanel for his own. Once he’s inside, he slaps the light panel, which brightens the entire room.He hits it again to dim it once he realises his bed is already occupied, and that the figure in it is sleeping softly.





	safe when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



Wedge waves goodbye to the rest of his squadron who are off slightly further down the corridor to their own rooms, and hits the doorpanel for his own. Once he’s inside, he slaps the light panel, which brightens the entire room.

He hits it again to dim it once he realises his bed is already occupied, and that the figure in it is sleeping softly. Especially as it’s Bodhi, who doesn’t sleep well most days. Wedge isn’t going to disrupt a moment of his precious sleep. He slips his boots off, and then strips out of his flightsuit and into more comfortable sleep things, silently tidying everything away. When he’s done that, he goes to sit on the edge of his bed.

He hadn’t even known Bodhi was back, from whatever mission he’d been on with Cassian and Jyn, the details of which Wedge is never allowed to know. There’s a bacta bandage still wound around his arm, and a cut on his forehead. Wedge’s fingers softly skim Bodhi’s hairline, checking for any more damage, soothing over the cuts he finds. Bodhi mumbles, but he doesn’t wake. Wedge suspects he’s heavily medicated.

There are bruises on Bodhi’s arms, and the way he’s laid on the bed makes Wedge suspect that he might have an injured rib or two as well. What he’s doing out the medbay like this is anyone’s guess.

There’s not enough space in Wedge’s bed for him to sleep beside Bodhi comfortably. When they share the bed, it involves them being tangled up together, the sort of embrace where it’s difficult to tell where one ends and the other begins. Wedge can’t do that tonight. He’d risk moving Bodhi too much.

Wedge, for a moment, contemplates going and bedding down in the communal barracks. But he dismisses that thought quickly. Bodhi has come here for a reason, because he feels safe here, because he feels safe with Wedge, and therefore Wedge is going to make damn sure that he is there when Bodhi wakes up.

So, he balls up his jacket into something resembling a pillow, and retrieves a surplus blanket from under his bed, and curls up on the floor beside Bodhi.

.

Wedge wakes up to a foot in his stomach.

He guesses it could have been worse. It could have been slightly lower down. But he still sits up with a yelp.

“Oh _shit!_ ” The foot is swiftly removed from Wedge’s stomach. Wedge gets his bearings, brushing the sleep from his eyes. Bodhi is standing up in front of him. “Wedge, what are you doing down there?”

“Bodhi, get back into bed, what are you doing up? What do you need?” Wedge scrambles to his feet. His hands go to Bodhi’s arms, wanting to push the other man back into the comfort of the bed.

“Just a glass of water, I’m not an invalid, I can do it myself,” Bodhi tries to protest, but Wedge shakes his head.

“You aren’t fooling me,” Wedge says. “I’ll get it for you.”

Wedge darts off to the refresher that he shares with Luke’s quarters next door, and gets the glass before Bodhi can get any more ideas into his head. When he returns, Bodhi has at least settled back down in the bed. Wedge hands him the glass, and then pulls himself up to sit beside him. Bodhi takes a long swig, and then leans his head on Wedge’s shoulder.

Wedge slings an arm around Bodhi’s back, letting his hand settle in the ends of Bodhi’s hair, absent-mindedly combing through the strands. They sit there like that for a minute, Wedge trying to give Bodhi some space, let him start the conversation that they need to have.

Bodhi stays silent.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Wedge asks. Bodhi shakes his head into Wedge’s neck. Wedge nods grimly. He knows the value of talking about it; after he realised he was slowly falling for Bodhi he’d went to the counsellors and asked and found out all he could about how to care for someone with the sort of issues Bodhi has. So he knows that Bodhi will need to talk about what happened. Whatever left him with those injuries and a brain space so bad that he couldn’t stay in the medbay.

Wedge also knows the value of giving his partner space.

So he just sits there with Bodhi, until he can feel Bodhi’s breathing start to slow. “C’mon, lets get you into bed properly, don’t fall asleep on my shoulder,” Wedge says. He pulls the blanket up, and lays Bodhi down. He places a kiss to Bodhi’s shoulder, to his collarbone. Bodhi sighs, a quiet sigh, where all the tension seems to flood out of him for a moment. Wedge moves down, lips trailing ever so gently across Bodhi’s chest, across his ribs. He wants Bodhi to know that he’s safe here, with Wedge, that nothing will happen to him whilst he’s here. Bodhi’s hand caresses the back of Wedge’s neck.

“Wedge?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.” Bodhi tugs Wedge upwards. It’s just a signal; Bodhi doesn’t have the physical strength at the moment to pull Wedge. But Wedge goes quite happily, and meets Bodhi’s lips in a soft kiss. Wedge holds Bodhi in his arms for a while softly exchanging kisses with him, long and languid until he is almost dizzy with lack of breath. He’s happy like this. Happy to have Bodhi, to comfort him.

Bodhi tires eventually, and drops onto Wedge’s shoulder, his hands loose around Wedge’s waist but his body curled tight to Wedge’s chest. Wedge places a kiss to Bodhi’s temple. “Sleep well, love,” Wedge says, letting the gentle affection he feels flood his voice. He’ll never tire of telling Bodhi how much he cares. “I love you. I’ll be here in the morning.”


End file.
